Current and future studies supported by the Vespid Venon Collection Grant include investigations of the biology and ecology of Vespula spp., laboratory culturing of V. germanica, and studies of defensive behavior in Vespula spp. Our eventual goals are to understand the biology and defensive behavior of yellowjackets, to use this knowledge to laboratory rear these wasps, and to devise a system for collecting venom from them. Ongoing research at Cornell has provided a quantitative data base of the parameters affecting nest site selection in Vespula. These data will be used to simulate natural nest sites in the laboratory. Fertilized spring queens will be induced to initiate nests in the laboratory under controlled conditions. These laboratory established nests will then be cultured and used as a source of new reproductives. The reproductives will be selectively mated and a constant reservoir of queens will be kept chilled for use at any time. Eventually, a continuous series of laboratory colonies will be established and maintained independently of external seasonal factors. In many ways our research will parallel that on honey bees. Several years ago a technique was developed in our laboratory which makes it possible to collect the venom from 50,000 to 100,000 honey bees in a few hours. As a result of these studies, honey bee venom is now available commercially. It would not have been possible to collect honey bee venom in quantity had we been forced to use feral nests.